universe7afandomcom-20200214-history
Geol
History Before Age 428, Planet Geol had been a world full of unsolved mystery, with the world having been uninhabited for at least several million years. After the destruction of Planet Sadala in the Saiyan Civil War, Tribe Leader Coppora had helped her tribe flee and find a world on the other side of the galaxy capable of supporting life. This lead them to planet Geol. The Saiyan pioneers had found a world devoid of life, but entire empty cities were preserved by the sands, and hence, Coppora declared herself 'Empress' and officially claimed the entire world for herself and her people. Over time, Geol was developed into a massive trade hub for the entire galaxy, many people of different species coming in to settle and set up shop. Eventually it became the only bastion of freedom, because across the galaxy, the Planet Trade Organization had began to spread its influence, culminating in entire planets and races being enslaved or killed off entirely. Geol had also began to accept refugees from other worlds occupied by the PTO, having promised different races security and safety in exchange for the eventuality that they'll be trained to liberate their home worlds in addition to becoming vassals of the empire, with the promise of mostly autonomy. It wasn't until Age 730 in which the PTO would eventually find their way to Geol, in part to Empress Gingra making a stand against the PTO during the Battle of Planet Gulacor. Piece by piece, the Geolian Empire began to crumble, and Empress Gingra herself was taken prisoner after the Siege of Lhevan. Over the course of a year, Geol had slowly began to become an occupied state of the PTO, and officially collapsed after Princess Samphira was taken prisoner by General Daikhan. The following year, Princess Samphira gave birth to a child she named Sunchaka, and hid her within "The Sanctum", which had been an underground series of tunnels and research operations beneath the Zahra Desert. It's widely speculated that Princess Samphira had been killed shortly after Sunchaka was born due to General Daikhan wishing to take his child with him into space to add to his "trophy collection" of children conceived from his conquests. In Age 746, Princess Sunchaka had began to try to liberate Geol, destroying every mining operation of its abundant fuel resource, 'gravitium'. On the day that Sunchaka had began to attack the PTO in the historic capital of Aeramentum, General Daikhan had ordered for the release of a toxic gas meant to completely wipe out the entire planet. Knowing this, Sunchaka had destroyed every ship the PTO had to keep everyone on the planet. This was the death knell for much of Geol's population that remained alive, except the ones safely secured away in The Sanctum, until Princess Sunchaka was sent off of Geol to find somewhere else to go, in hopes she'll return one day to save the world. Geography and Climate Geol is a mostly desert-based planet, albeit with some anomalies regarding its physical structure. There is a floating continent with greenery and a temperate air 10 kilometers above the surface that orbits geocentrically with the planet, called Yufrades, which also contains the historically second largest city of Lhevan. In comparison to Earth, a day on Geol lasts six days. This gives the planet the wide range of temperatures it contains. The times of the day are as described: Dawn Noon Dusk Twilight Midnight Starlight Demographics Until Age 730, the population of Geol had peaked to its maximum of 12,536,962. This population composed primarily of Saiyans at 63%, Earth Humans at 16%, Namekians 12%, Arcosians 9%, and Others at 6%. As of 780, this population has diminished to 573 people, which primarily composed of Saiyans, with 12 of Earthling descent, 7 Namekians, 3 Arcosians, and several multiracial hybrids. Government The government of Geol has historically been centered within the city of Aeramentum, being a theocratic monarchy. The head of state is the Emperor/Empress, with two advisors representing the Clan of the Moon and the Clan of the Sun, both whom are the Grand Vizier and the Warlord of the Armies. Culture When the original inhabitants of Geol lived there, they had developed a system of codes and laws maintaining inner balance, and adhering to five sacred virtues: Humility, Family, Loyalty, Wisdom, and Honor. Empress Coppora and the rest of her tribe had discovered this lost culture and decided to separate themselves from their other clansmen across the universe whom she considered "barbaric and uncivilized"; thus, she universally adopted the five virtues and inner balance as the rule of law.Category:Planets